


In the war we will meet

by Tokyogirly



Category: Original Work, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Polynesian, Tahiti, i can't tag, kind of, personal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyogirly/pseuds/Tokyogirly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a simple fanfiction about my friends and I in the Pacific Rim Universe. We're all tahitian, so that's why the story takes place there.<br/>Honestly, this fanfiction is for my friend Heitiare, so that she can improve her english. So really, don't mind this! This is mostly for her, though I won't stop you from reading this.</p>
<p>_______________________</p>
<p>This story is not about how her life can be more miserable, but how it can be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost island

When they attacked, they were ready. Of course they were. It was America, they had the money, the workers ,the right people to help. Helped by China, Japan or even Russia.

_But what about us?_

Stomach flat against the cold floor, forehead pressing against her folding arms, small sobs. A little girl was hiding under her bed in the dead of night. A monster passing by her window.

*

Another morning, she opened her eyes tiredly as sunlight disturbed her sleep. Blinking a few times she rolled over, tugging her blanket over her head. A soft movement beside her was a reminder that she was not alone. Glancing over her shoulder she saw her best friend yawning before blinking a few times toward her.

“Good morning” the young girl said.

Her friend groaned and pulled on the stolen blanket “Heitiare, you kept the blanket all night again!”        

The said Heitiare rolled her eyes “I asked if you wanted a blanket for yourself yesterday night, you said no! So don’t push!” she hissed before wrapping herself once more in the blankets.

It’s been already 8 years since the accident. 8 years of living in the same house of her best friend. It COULD have been the best 8 years of her life, unfortunately for the young girl, they discovered each other’s up and down in only 1 year, and of course it hasn't been all glitter and pink.

“Whatever, we'll need to get up eventually” the girl’s best friend sat up and poked at her sides

“That’s usually my role to say that you know?” Heitiare snorted

“Well, I feel responsible for once, so move your ass up, we can't stay up after 10 and I need a breakfast.”

Like it was said before, it wasn't all glitter and pink. Since the first attack 8 years ago, houses burned down, or got destroyed. Many died, and for such a small island as Tahiti, “many” means “almost the whole population”. Heitiare remember that like a fresh memory. Something she didn't wish for. The State had no news of France, either they got attacked as well, either they just didn't care about the small island at all. Or even both, everything was possible. Seeing no sign from there, the Tahitian people had to handle everything on their own. Regrouping people of every corners, putting them in “temporary” houses, really it was just a bunch of wood planks putting together. And “temporary” wasn't the word, it has been 8 years. But people seemed to forget that. But for her, that was hard to. 8 years ago was the first attack, but not the last. Many, many more kept coming and it was miracle that a lot of them were still alive.

That’s where she met her best friend, Ophelie. She was paired up with her, two 8 years old little girls, scared and crying. Without a family anymore. Eventually the people around them became their new family. They even extended their group of friends. But that was for an other story to be told. As any other day, they had to be up before 10. The place was broken, and everyone had a job to do.

They couldn't allow themselves to stand around and do nothing all day. Of course not. So they wasted no time to eat and walk out. After all, that’s not the most important part of the story, now is it?

This story has nothing to do with how her life could be more miserable.

_But more about, how can it be better._

*

“You're not supposed to put that there”

“What do you mean, it’s a nail, it’s supposed to go into the wood”

“Yeah but not like that”

“And who the fuck told you that?”

“Mailys”

“……. Let me take this fucking nail out”

Heitiare laughed out loud. Chores were usually like that, now you may think women in the kitchen. _Stop that though you fucking sexist_. Anyway, no, putting her friends and her in a kitchen was a very very bad idea. You wouldn't want to know about all the wonderful stories of _“Heitiare and co. with a frying pan and a very very large knife”_ They thought it would be best to put us outside with planks and nails. Also a very bad idea. But at least they weren't near an oven.

Right now, she was standing with blank woods in hands, with her other best friend, Madison kneeling and trying (trying) to put those damn pieces of wood on that damn _“not-so-temporary-house”_! Still smiling she looked over her shoulder to find Ophelie, and two of her other friends, Mahanahau and Mailys, working on another house. That wasn’t easy with Ophelie trying to calm Mahanahau down. She’s nice and all but, gets easily frustrated, especially with Mailys.

She found herself suddenly staring at the ground, mind wandering elsewhere. It can happen sometimes, she would just…. Get silent.

“Heitiare?”

She snapped back “Huh? What?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah! I was just dreaming I guess.”

“Oh… Sure. Just tell me if something's off alright?”

She smiled “Okay”

Madison was about to get back to work when a giant earthquake threw everyone at the ground. An elder ran through the houses maze, screaming and rushing the children to the back of their made up village. Eyes wide Heitiare grabbed her friend’s hand and started to run, following close Mailys. Her blond hair was her only focus, the only thing helping her see through all the auburn hair of the other people. She almost tripped down, Madison ran faster to be now in front of her, never letting go of her hand. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, crying children all around her.

“Madison!” she called out.

She needed a look. She needed to see her eyes, even for a brief moment. Her friend looked over to her, blue eyes locking on brown eyes. Time seemed to slow down. She could almost hear her breath. They're gonna be okay. _They gonna be okay._

Turning back to look in front of her, Madison seemed to run faster as her breath grew harder. She thought her lungs would give up, but she couldn’t. Now wasn't the moment to give up. You might think, the best option of surviving for an earthquake, is to hide under the tables IN the houses. But only if it was a normal earthquake. These kind of problems happened a lot, for 8 years. For 8 damn years, the same thing. A piercing roar broke the air, loud enough to mask the thousands and thousands of yelling. Looking back, she saw the familiar blue liquid dripping down the houses.

She raised her eyes.

There it was.

The monster.

_The Kaiju._

*

What seemed days passed. She was tired, scared, and hungry. Just like everyone here. The heat was almost unbearable.

Half-closed eyes swept the scene around her. People gathered at the same place, the same hiding spot. Underground. They were ready for it, for 8 years. They built an underground room, for this kind of emergency. The horrible roar was gone long ago, but they always stayed longer, in case. Heitiare was never part of the construction of this base, she was just 10, and couldn’t help the people who built it. But everyone would agree with her that, without them, they would probably be all dead by now.

Her back was pressed against the cold wall, sitting on the concrete, head against Madison’s shoulder. Her friends were in practically the same position, all as tired as her. She sighed. How did her life came to this? She got up and stretched herself. Just at the same moment, a buffy man, arms fully tattooed yelled loud enough for everyone to hear that the ground was safe. Mothers lifted up their babies in their arms, brothers and sisters hold hands. A little girl was screaming her mother. An old man was silently crying in the corner. Looking back she flashed a sad smile to her friends, and made her way through the crowds.

*

It was horrible.

The houses were burned down by the blue acid and the only houses that wasn't touched by the liquid, were destroyed by the earthquake. The sea water was drowning everything, planks, clothes, shoes, food. She heard a woman screaming, children crying, men cursing, voice drowning in tears. She looked down at the dead bodies, cause of the pain.

They couldn’t have all survived.

*

She didn’t find sleep. She rolled over, staring at the stars above her head. With everything destroyed, they couldn't go back sleeping in their shelters.

“Hey” she heard a whisper.

Turning her head, she met dark eyes. “You can’t sleep?”

Heitiare shook her head “No. I can’t, I’m trying.”

“Yeah me too” Mahanahau turned to the stars “At least we have a good view”

The girl tried to smile but just couldn't get herself to. They stayed silent for a while, eyes fixing on nothing while her mind drifted away. _Again._

“We all thought they would come from Space”

Heitiare snapped back and glanced at her Tahitian friend “Wh-what?”

“The aliens”, she locked her eyes with hers “We all thought they will come from above. Who knew those fuckers will come from under?”

*

They all woke up at the same times. They didn’t have much choice. With the babies crying, and the sun directly blinding them. They were thankful that the morning were usually beginning with a lot of wind, either way, they would all have been burned by now. Groaning, she rolled on her side and threw a leg over her friend’s waist. Moaning, the said friend rubbed her eyes

“It’s way too early”

“It’s almost 10”

“How can you tell?” she mumbled

“The sun is right in my fucking face Mahana”

“So? It doesn't mean anything”

Groaning, Heitiare pushed herself up and watched around her with sleepy eyes as her friends slowly reached the world of the awake. Unfortunately for her, nothing magically repaired like she dreamed of last night. There was so much to do, and yet, it feels like there’s not. After all, it’s the same job she was drawn to since 8 years.

*

She only had the time to bend down and pick up a teared up t-shirt, when a child ran behind her, pushing her on the way where she met the ground. Mud splashing on her face, she heard her friend laughing behind her.

“Madison! That is so not funny!” she hissed, eyes shut tight, but she couldn’t help a smile.

After all, she was used to all of this…. Mess. Rubbing her face with her arm, she quickly stopped, seeing that the action was rather useless considering her arms were also dirty. Laughing again, her friend came closer and helped her, rubbing the mud out of her eyes.

“I swear to god, I hate kids” she muttered.

“I know, I know, I don't either!” Madison chuckled “But I'm rather curious, what was he doing?”

“It’s kid Madison! It was probably playing with its friends”

“Well, the said kid is running to the Older”

It caught her attention. She turned to where her friend was looking. See there’s no real “leader” here, but eventually, we needed someone to take charge. Someone to give us directions. Problem is, it was the same guy since eight years ago. He was already quite old at that time, and now, well…. He was “the Older”. Now back to the kid, he was indeed talking to him. Wide eyes, arms shaking in different directions. Now you might think, yeah, a kid talking to an old man, what’s the deal? The Older was scary. He has that kind of “melting” face full of wrinkles and always that unhappy look. The corners of his mouth almost falling out of his face, and his eyelids so heavy everyone forgot what color his eyes were. His voice was harsh and he didn't know much of French, which was a major problem for her and her friends. And kids didn't like hanging around him that much, that’s why it was surprising.

The elder frowned deeper than normally, well, she’s just supposing, he doesn't have much eyebrows hair left. Mud still drifting from her chin (luckily none in her eyes), she was staring at them as the old man stared to walk as fast as his old legs could handle. So yeah, _not fast actually._

“Heitiare! Madison!!” her other friend, Mahanahau, was calling out from the beach. Her eyes were wide, waving quickly as Mailys and Ophelie were staring at the sea.

Something really was going on.

“An other Kaiju?” Madison asked

“I don’t think so. They would be running by now.”

They walked fast toward them, the rest of the people seemed to have the same idea and soon, everyone were at the beach. She stumbled forward, people pushing everyone, Ophelie caught her in time. Today wasn’t a good day for her legs. Groaning, she straightened up and used her hand as a visor to look at the Ocean, sun way too bright for her own taste.

_A boat._

There was a boat.

It was definitely a boat.

A very big boat.

Like one it those American movies.

A boat….

Heitiare didn’t seem to register the information enough, she and the other were staring at it like a ghost. It couldn’t be could it? A freaking boat.

“A BOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT” some man was screaming through the crowd Now children were running toward the sea, worried mother after them. Men were cheering, kissing their wives or husband.

“Why are they so happy? What if they came to kill us?” Madison said

“Why would they kill us?” Mailys asked

“Why would they help us?”

“Touché”

*

After a good 30 minutes of shouting, and waving, the Older finally decided to send a va’a toward the foreign boat. But it seems that they had the same idea before us, because now, they pulled down a smaller boat out of the original one. There were three persons on it. Heitiare couldn’t quite see from where she was standing, but she could definitely tell that there were two men and a woman aboard. Everyone went silent as the boat approached the beach. Sun in the face, she used her hands as a visor, and narrowed her eyes. Yes, she was right, two men. They were close enough for her to see one was black, the other was definitely American shaped. The woman seemed Asian, black short hair whipping her face, her hands doing the same job as hers.

Soon enough, the boat was on the sand, they got out and slowly walked toward us. The woman was standing straight, sharing a glance with her make partner. The black guy, looking like some kind of leader, was the one in the front. The Older walked toward them, knees shaking with the age, and back bending over. He stayed silent for a moment before silently turning to his older son who came running beside him. The Older proceeded to speak in Tahitian to the strangers, and his son started to translate everything in French. The strangers shared a glance at each other, clearly confused.

“We… Do not speak French sir”

_Ouch. Just as she thought._

They wasted no time, a woman replaced his son. She wasn’t Tahitian, she was like her father, from France. Just like half of the population in Tahiti really. If we don’t count the Chinese people.

She did the same job as a translator

“Who are you?” she said

“We’re the secondary military forces of the USA.” The black dude said

“Why are you here? Are you here to help us?” she said again in a thick French accent

“Sort of. We’re here to talk to you about the Jaeger project.”


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a personal story to improve my friend's english so if you read this it probably won't interest you xD

The girl couldn't believe her ears.

So that’s what they were doing for eight long years. Creating some sort of giant fighting robots to defend their countries against the Kaiju? Fighting robots? Now Heitiare wasn't sure how she should feel at the moment: impress about the news, skeptical about the truthfulness of all of this or angry for not helping any of them for eight years.

Hours before, those strangers asked to talk to the “population” about the project. Unfortunately for them, the Older didn’t seem to understand everything, but did their speech anyway to all of us in hope for SOMEONE to get everything right. Heitiare is definitely not bad at English; she just had more difficulties to register everything faster. Fortunately, Mailys and Mahanahau could translate pretty much everything. Especially Mailys, her mother was British after all. It used to be a big conversation subject when they were 14; Mailys was her first half-British friend after all. She remember those days off when she and her friends would just sit under a coconut tree, toes wiggling in the sand as they would laugh, push each other, or even stay silent, observing the sea while it was still calm. She almost sighs at the thought, but she remembered she was still supposed to listen. She shook her head and grabbed Ophelie’s hand. The said friend turned her head toward her with a questioning gaze.

“What were they saying?” Heitiare asked, eyes locked on the group of three American

“Something about being compatible I think”

“Compatible?”

“They are explaining the functioning of the Jaeger” Mailys answered for her

“Jaeger?”

“Oh my god Heitiare? I just explained!”

She winced “Sorry sorry! Can you repeat it?”

Mailys rolled her eyes “Jaeger is the name of those giant robots they talked about. Seven years ago, when the firsts Jaegers were created, they tried to make it work, move, fight, with one driver. But it was just too much work for one person. Their brain wouldn’t handle too much. He” she pointed to the black guy “was the first driver to command a Jaeger by himself. However, he got exposed to nuclear energy for too many years. So he stopped, if he get in a Jaeger once more, he’s dead”

Heitiare nodded all along as everything was starting to get clear

“So they had the idea to put two drivers in a Jaeger instead. But two drivers have to be compatible. The same force, the same intellectual capacity. They will then be connected to each other, which mean they will be in each other’s head. Their memories will be connected; one will be able to see the other’s souvenirs.”

“Well that’s pretty cool actually”

Mailys shook her head “Not so cool. By connecting your memories with someone else, you won’t just be able to see in their head, but also in your own”

“I don't see where the problem is”

“Look, let’s take YOUR memories for example, no offense”

“None taken”

“Imagine you are being connected to someone you are compatible with. Imagine yourself seeing those memories, your past. If you’re not emotionally strong, you can get lost. You will let your emotions and souvenirs submerge you, and you will cut the whole world out”

“Can it be dangerous for the person itself?”

“Not exactly. It will be dangerous for the people around them. The memories will seem real, like you were actually living the thing at the moment. Raise your arm, move a leg, shake your head, the Jaeger will copy and follow your movements. Now try to picture a Jaeger”

“I've never seen one before”

“I said TRY. Giant, made out of steel and metal, extraordinary force. What seems like a simple slap for you, is a punch for the robot”

“So for example, if in my memories, I try to punch something, with little force”

“It can actually blow up a whole town”

“Oh my god!”

“Yes.”

“But what are they saying right now? I heard something about volunteer?” Madison asked Mailys

“I don't know I wasn't listening”

“They are looking for people to fight IN a Jaeger” Mahanahau told them “I think they are lacking of potential matching for their drivers.”

Heitiare looked around her as people were quietly whispering at each other’s. She was sure of one thing, a lot will surely volunteer. I mean, it's not everyday that someone propose you to get the fuck out of that miserable life. "I want to go" she heard a clumsy gruff voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder, it was the same tattooed guy from the night before. He was sure physically ready. Well the black dude sure seemed almost pleased by it. She really should stop calling him "black dude", tho he should have presented himself in the first place. While mentally fighting with herself, more people were volunteering, and more and more. Eventually, the strangers had to admit they weren't expecting that much people.

"Alright, alright! Please don't volunteer just to get out of there. We will get EVERYONE on the boat anyway" The leader told them.

Now that was enough to calm everyone. The place was completely silent. Did he just said, everyone? "Everyone? You will take everyone?" someone asked

"Yes. I think you lived long enough like this"

"No shit" Heitiare muttered

"We will help you. We will take you to a safe place in the USA. You are in our charge now." he sighed and glanced at his companions before turning back to the Tahitian people "I know it can be hard to understand, you can't even imagine the strength I am putting to slow my voice down for all of you"

"Does he think we're some sort of savage?" frowned Mahanahau

"There ARE people who can't understand Mahana" answered back Mailys

"BUT, I, no, WE, want to help you. Now I know what you might think. Why did we take so long to come rescue you. Why didn't we come sooner."

"Actually" asked Mailys "We were never wondering why YOU didn't come. We were all wondering why the state of FRANCE didn't come." She pressed on her final words, Heitiare nodding along.

She was right. Tahiti doesn't belong to the USA. But to France.

"I know." he started "What I must say, is that France, just like every other countries, were taken aback by the attacks. No prepared at all. We had to work together as a single Nation. France had to focus on the people who live in the country itself"

"But we are French too!" screamed a woman

"Yes. I am well aware. But they couldn't start to wonder from every islands to islands, looking for every single French people. They had to protect those on the Continent. "

"That's bullshit" Mahana muttered

"But they're right" Mailys talked back

"Alright, I don't want to break the thing but, are ANY of you are going to volunteer?" Ophelie asked the girls

"Mailys is mentally capable" Heitiare frowned "AND physically"

"No she's not" Mahana cut her

The girls looked at the Tahitian friend with wide eyes "That was harsh"

"No I mean! She IS physically capable, but not entirely!"

"I don't get it" Mailys frowned

"Look, when you are physically active, you're good. You can be strong. But you're fragile"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! One blow, and something in you break! Remember last year? You couldn't move your leg for a WHOLE year! Because you broke something! A WHOLE year!"

"Alright alright I got it!" Mailys muttered

".......So none of us is going to raise her hand?" Ophelie asked after several minutes of silence, earning a group groan. "I was just asking!"

But the thought was thrilling. Picturing herself driving a steel monster, sweat dripping from her forehead to her chin, muscles flexing forcefully trapped between iron rings, teeth gritted together, breath held back in her throat, and hissing as her fist connected with the monstrous head of the sea creature, earning a loud screech as blue blood mixed with salty water. Alright maybe she watched way too much action movies with Ophelie, hiding at the back of their house (they found all CDs still working). She would hide the treasures inside her t-shirt, and everytime she'd get the chance, she would sneak out of her usual work days with her and use the old portable CD players her father brought when he was still..... there.

"That would be cool tho" she said

"Yeah, it would be totally cool to die in a robot, either drowned in the sea or with a smashed face" Mailys rolled her eyes

"Better than dying as a nobody" Madison commented.

Mailys opened her mouth to talk back but got interupted by the black dude (what was his name again?), apparently telling us to prepare any boats we can have to reach the one waiting for us behind the reef. Really the only "boats" available for us are some fishing _va'a_. Everyone got up and proceed to walk to the beach, not without talking. The population was always a mess of noises, tahitian people were never known to be the quiet type, even the French people, when it comes at cursing anyway. She never left her friends, trapped between a mass of bodies, they held hands (except Mailys) to avoid losing sight of each other. Heitiare still haven't realized the situation they were currently in as they were pushed forward by everyone.

They were going out.

They were leaving.

Everything they've been through for 8 years will be gone.

No more wooden houses.

No more fish for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

No more works to do.

No more sneaking out during work hours.

Everything will be different now.

As reality started to hit her, she squeezed Ophelie's hand with an alarmed look "I need to get something!"

"What? Where?"

"In our house"

"Heitiare we don't have the time, we must leave!"

"Yes we do! We're quite many, and not enough _va'a_! They will be a lot of going and coming"

She joined the palms of her hands together, putting her best pleading face on. Something she always did to ask for something she really wanted. It worked almost everytime. Ophelie narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips together for a whole 2 minutes.

She stopped walking and sighed loudly "Alright fine"

"Yes!" she pulled her out of the mass, and walked quickly to the house.

Shoving the curtains used as a door aside. Releasing her friend's hand she grabbed the sides of the mattress and turned it over. Ophelie stayed at the entry, watching nervously between Heitiare and the crowd, breathing hard through her nose.

"What are you doing?"

"Please just give me more time" Heitiare muttered, ripping the mattress sheets apart before plunging her hand inside. "Almost got it...." "AHA!" she pulled her hand back out, with a wide grin on "It's-"

"Yeah yeah you'll explain on the way now come on!" Ophelie cut her and grabbed her shoulders to push her toward the exit. They didn't exactly run, more like walking fast, but Heitiare missed to fall more than once while Ophelie dragged her toward the beach. Heitiare hold the object on her chest, smile growing wide. They'll be out of this mess.

*

The waves were gently splashing onto the boat's front. Wind blowing softly in her raven hair, Heitiare gripped the front bar, looking ahead as salty air started to stink in her eyes. Unlike what her friend told her, she didn't explain or showed the object to any of them. Actually, they were all dead quiet on the way here. She sighed and pulled out the thing from the back pocket of her black shorts, extending it in front of her.

"Hey"

She jumped slightly, being taken off guards, and almost dropped what she was holding. She turned around and saw her friend, Ophelie, standing there with a tired look on her face.

"Hey" she answered

Her friend came to settle next to her, back pressed against the cold steel bar with a heavy sigh of her own. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she looked down at her feet as they settled in a comfortable silence.

"Are you alright?" Ophelie asked after almost 10 minutes.

"Yeah... I guess" she breathed out "I mean, yeah I'm happy to leave that shit hole but..... I'm kind of... scare? I guess?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah I see what you mean" Ophelie turned over to watch the sun setting with Heitiare "It's getting cold, we should head inside"

"..... Yeah.... Yeah yeah I'm coming".

They both headed inside, Heitiare realized that the wind was getting stronger so she hold her sides with her arms. "Told ya" her friend chuckled.

"Wait" she said again "What was that thing you took out from our mattress?"

The word "our mattress" sounded weird now. Something they would probably never share again. Maybe it was a good thing, but Heitiare will have to get used to all those changes. As small as they seems to be.

"Oh yeah" she handed it to her.

"A picture? You went back inside for a picture?"

"That's my father" she said blankly

"..... Oh.... Sorry"

She shrugged "You didn't know"

"Yeah but still, I mean-"

*"It's fine I told you" she snatched the picture back but Ophelie knew she didn't mean bad.

Heitiare entered the booth, leaving Ophelie behind. The chestnut haired girl dragged her green eyes behind her, glancing one last time at the orange sky, before joined her best friend inside.


End file.
